mystical
by Esrie Rose Moncherie
Summary: amy's back again this time she is training to become the new protector will she make it or will she run and find true love somwhere eles?
1. Chapter 1

Mystical

I needed a place to think I went to the main hall and sat down at a table mouthfoy was there "ooooooooo it's the freak again you wanna coumunacate with the sprits"

"can it mouthfoy"

I went back to thinking I tried recalling where I put my wand "hey amy look what I've got"

"my wand give back mouthfoy or I am going to hurt you"

"oh please like you could through a punch"

"shut up mouthfoy if you know whats good for you"

"yea right crab golyel check her out she's trying to pick a fight with me"

"that's it"

fire built up in my hands and shot mouthfoy in the stomach he went flying then he pulled his wand and he tried to defeat me I beat him in ten seconds flat

"that's it mouyfoy I am sick and tried of your jokes now shut up and stop crying that gives me a headach"

he ran back to his room I went and sat down and concentrated hard it was coming back

how hades and pers aphone had sent me here and how I met people who could cast spells but were not like me how I felt so outa place here and my only friend was the ghots who live dhere then I slowly came back to realality and stood and went to dumbulldores office

"amy here again I was expecting you"

"oh really"

"yea come over here I want to start training now"

"right now"

"yes"

"coming"

"now I have a shiled this time so give it your best shot"

I shot fire at him and after 2hours I started to taste blood I tried to stop but couldn't

"amystop here"

"trying to"

"stop I said stop"

"I can't "

I colasped mongonagle came running

"well we have to get her to the hospital"

"no we must let noone know about what happened here today get her to her room and make sure she keeps her mouth shut"

magonalge helped me up and led me back to my room one of the girls asked what ahpped to me I didn't answer she followed me up to my room and she kept askng questions man that was annoying so iw ent ot the lake and sat on the dock the girl didn't follow me there

and played with fire for awalie and then harry potter came and sat by me I didn't want ot be seen so I dove in the water robes and everything wrong Idea since I could shoot fire I quickly fizzed out the last thing isaw was mgonagal running diown the dock towards me and harry jumping in the water I woke up and I was in the hospital I quickly jumped up and I the nurse stopped me and said "your not going anywhere"

"you don't unerstand I have to go to my room now"

"fine fine go ahead "

"thanks" I ran to my room and then as soon as I got there I rummaged through my bag and came across my knife "thanks hades" I mutterd to myself then I sat on my bed and took my arm and cut it open then as soon as I did that the girl who would not stop flowing me she started to scream "no stop stop before someone hears you stop I am dong this fro me and it's not bad really it's not"

"then why are you doing it"

"because I am the new protector"

"you are who are you"

"my name is amy"

"my name is hermonine" after our little meeting in my room we where inserperable we could not be sepereated and she was the firat friend I had in a long time we spent lunch together and we had the same classes and all that the I invited her to my room again one night when she arrived I told her "hermoine I am so glad you're here I want you to stay by me you know when you saw me cutting open my arm I had to get all thw ater out of my system or I would fizz out like you know but tonight I have to take a vile of myblood and save it for dumbledore he needs my blood to help train me"

"ok ok I will stay with you"

" hermoine if I scram then I want you to cover my mouth no one can hear me "

I pulled up my robe sleeve and took my knife and cut open my arm it hurt like hell I wanted to scram bad " hermoine get the vile from the bag hurry please"

"here you go"

"thanks"

"I took the vile and I let the blood flow into it when it was full I put the cap back on it and set it on my desk I got bandges out and bangeed up my arm "hey would you like to come to the muggle world and see me and my show"

"sure I have to get pressmission though don't worry I'll ask dumbledore"

"thanks amy"

"your welcome"

the nexy day I went to dumbledores office and asked him and he said that hermoine could go I went and found to her at the libray and told her I and at around 5:00 she got dressed and we met she started open mouth at my costume "I know I know it's wrong but I have to earn money though"

"ok ok well I can live with that"

"come on"

"coming"

we got on my broom and we flew to the pub and went to the back and went ot the club "amy nice to se you"

"thanks"

"hey girl come home with me tonight"

"sorry but in your dreams"

"heres amy th dancer"

I danced and all the boys where going ga ga then wen went back to the castle when we went back to the castle we saw harry and ron going down to hagrides cabin so we followed them we got there and they were talking about the protecter hermoine went in

" well how nice to see you hermoine we were jujst vtalking about the protector of the castle"

"yea who do you think is going to be"

"I already know"

"well spit it out tell us"

"Shes outside the cabin"

"she is bring her in"

hermoine came out I said "hermoine why did you tell them they don't know me and I am dressed like this"

"oh they can keep a sercret"

"oh fine"

I went In they started to laugh "shes it" more laughing

"she can't through a punch"

"harry that is what mouthfoy said you better wacth out"

"whatever hermoine"

"seriously guys stop it don't get her mad"

"that's it I guess I have to show you what I can do"

I went to the door fire built up I put my hands forward and I shot the door down and then turend around and shot the place right above harrys head and rons to they ducked and I laughed then a demortor came and he tried to suck my soul out I tackled him to the ground and shot fire out but it didn't do anthing to him then he got up and he got me down and he started to suck my soul I recited the charm the hades taught me if I needed him when I did he aapered and he defeated the dementor and he came over to me "amy are you ok"

"yea yea I am fine thanks for coming"

"your welcome and I tell persaphone you said hi"

"thanks hades"

"your welcome" harry ron were starting open mouthed at hades and then at me I went back inside and I rematerized the door and sat down then my head started to spin "wow the some battle I should go back to my room and get some rest" I didn't get as far as the door when I colsaped everthing wnet dark when I woke up hermoine was beside me sleeping I was back in my bed " hermoine wake up wake up what happened to me"

"hunh oh you fell and passed out"

"amy"

"oh no here comes dumbledore"

"amy training startes now"

"coming"

"hermoine your coming to" we both got up and we wnet to his office he said "well I discovered something you can shoot fire and you can also shoot water and air lets try it"

"all right"

"you can only shoot water and air when your in the state you hate going into"

"all right I will try"

I shot fire and then he said "stop" I stoped then he said "go into that state"

"I'll try" so I went into that state and I shot water and air at dumbledore then I came out of my state and I had to sit down I sat down hermoine cam eover no wonder why you hate that state I can see why searing pain ripped through my body mouhfoy came in "you you son of a b wy did you come here I am not your girlfriend anymore so leave me alone"

"professor you think she is it you can't be serious look at her she is cowering in fear because of me I think I should be it"

"mouthfoy leave can't you hear she said leave" hermoine said

"shut up mudblood"

"mouthfoy leave now she is not cowering in fear because of you your causing her pain just leave and go"

"professor you think so"

"mouthfoy don't come near her"

he came near me I dropped out of the chair and shook hermoine saw what he was going to do next "don't you dare kiss her" he leaned down and he kissed me I sceamed and shook I could not regain control of myself mouthfoy cackled and evil laugh then dumble dore came over and escorted him out he got expelled I shook even more hermoine helped me up and when we got to the door dumbledore said "hermoine you are excused from all your classes your going to help"

"yes professor"

she helped me up and she half carried half dragged me to my room she gently out me down on the bed "what's wrong with her"

it was harry "harry what are you doing here your supposed to be in your dorm"

"well I noticed you went into dumbledores office and then came out amy looking like she had just died"

"well she almost did mouthfoy came and kissed her"

"what no way"

"yes way"

"hermoine it's ok if he knows I really don't care now look in my bag and find my knife for me will you" she did it and she handed me the knife I took the knife and pulled up my robe up and amied the knife at my stomach harry saw what I was going to do and he dove for the knife but hermoine held him back and he said "amy don't do it"

"harry shut up she knows what she is doing she has to do this to feel better do you want her to die or do you want her to live?" I took aim and stuck in me I fellbakc in pain we had the light on my blood was black hermoine came over and finally got out all the blood and then I sta up still bleeding she got out the bandages and wrapped me up I felt

better harry started at me open mouthed

"what that's what I have to do"

he just turned around and ran back to his dorm hermoine came over "well not as smoth I guess"

"remind me to kill mouthfoy ok"

"fine with me"

the next day there was a quitch macth and griffindor was the first house and stherin the second I was in griffindor house and I was cheering harrry on as he flew around trying to spot the snitch when he saw it he went after it then sarming out onto the felid came dementors everybody was screaming dumbledore looked at me and I went and got a broom from one of the fallin players and took it up to the dementors I shot fire water nad air I soon defeated them all there was one left I shot it it didn't work I went into the state and did some amazing stuff the dementor was defeaten everybody was safe noone was hurt I made eyecontact with harry he just looked at me then mouthfoy came riding up to me I looked away he turend my head around and kissed me he was the one holding me up then he let me go I fell 50 feet to the ground everything went dark the last thing I heard was "the quittich macth is cancled griffinerdor wins" I woke up ot hermoines concered face over me and harry next to me and mouthfoy I sat up and looked at mouthfoy and punched him in the face and he relled back nad he co mplained "she punched me"

"well you desrive it mouthfoy"

"yea you do"

I stated to get up when ig to up I montioned for hermoine to follow me we went to snaoe "well well well what brings you here"

"I need something fromyou"

"what is it"

"you kjow what it is"

"yes I do well should I give it to you"

"you know what will happin if you don't"

"yes I do know but I really don't care" I went over to him "you know snape I have been thinking if you want to go back to your orginall good self and escape the ungleness I would be happy ot help you need to give me the potion now though"

"ok ok here here take it"

"keep me sulplied"

"I will do anything"

"well here it goes"

I shot power and instead of the ugly teacher he was he looked handsome and he fell to his kness thanking me I wnet ack to my room and sat down popped 6the co and rank it all and then hermoine came in " well that was pretty cool I think everyoneknows now that you are the protector"

"well dumbledore will tell the ones who don't know tomarow though"

my srtomach sarted to hurt bad I held it and leaned over "that idiot snape he gave me the wrong one hermoine go and get snape" hermoine went off she brought snape back "snape you know better than to mess with me"

"what I agve you the potion"

"yea the wrong one if you don't fix this I will take away what you got"

"fine fine I will get something hermoine make sure she does not vomit"

"sure snape"

I fell over and I could not breath snape came back he gave me the right one "will you keep your promise"

"yea yea snape don't do it again"

"ok"

the next day was the ceremony for me to become the new protector I went out to the yard and stood up on stage dumbledore came up "as we all know the old protector greg died protecting us but for youn today I bring the new protetor" as I was getting redy I saw a dementor come and attack harry "harry duck" he did I shot the dementor and it came towards me I shot it and it came and tackled me to the ground and started to suck my soul out he was strong really stirng he laughed an evil laugh and he said "you weak and defless human you will die"

"bring it on"

"it willl be my pleaser to do so"

I shot the dementor with fire he was gone instantly harry on the other hand was ok but shaken that a girl saved him and that she was the protector my robes and such were burned my skin was burned it was time to do the demostration I took my broom and I flew upinto the air and made lighting appear out of nowhere then the demstration was over I felw down and my head was spinning I sat down on the ground hermoine Cme ovrer "amy are you ok"

"yea yea I am fine"

"you don't look so good"

"well I had to show demo"

"well yea and had to fight a dementor"

then pain like my knofe ripping through my stomach

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh this kills owwwwww this is not cool"

"common lets get you to the hospital"

"I told you I am fine"

"amy no your not common"

"no leave me here"

"no common"

"hermoine I am fine just a little stomach ach is all"

I sarted to through up blood "amy common lets get you to the hospital"

"hermoine I am fine"

"harry persuade her"

"amy listin to me your not fine"

"yes I am harry"

"madam ponfree please come over here"

"it looks like she has sufferd multiple damage just from her doing alson the demo and the demntor"

"amy listin to me your not ok common lets get you somewhere safe"

"harry really I am fine just give me a minute"

dumble dore came over "harry hermoine that will do she knows what she is doin"

mouthfoy stepped forward "that proves it she can't defend us she'll die when she gets the chance"

"wacth it mouthfoy"

"what she's is not going to do anything to me"

"I said wacth it"

"oooooooooo so you love her now your sticking up for he"

"no iam not in love and listin to his lies he can't lie to spare his life"

I rose with sheer anger towards mouthfoy I stood up and went over to him I enterd the state once again he turend around I picked him up my eyes glowed you could only see white "you dare diffy me and you dare curse me you'll shall have it by god you will suffer my rath mouthfoy"

"no I am sorry"

I shoyt fire into him and sent him relling and then I gatherd water and soaked him through for the final touch I punched him no one touched me or said anything the just stood there I said "let that be a message anyone who dares curse me ir makes me mad will end up like him" I came out of the state and dropped into sheer darkness I woke to find myself in the hospital with harry ron hermoine looking over me and pretty much the whole school was there I was surprised really surprised "what happind"

"you fainted"

"oh I did"

"my head is pounding"

"yea I bet it is"

"I am going to my room"

"I got up and walked out and went o my room" I chanted the spell to summon hades he apred in my room "oh hades I am so glad to see you "

"I am to sweet heart"

we had small talk then he had to go I went to bed the later tat night hermoine came to my bedroom "amy wake up please harry is hurt"

"what happened"

"he was out side when a dementor came and attacked him"

"where is he now"

"he is in hadgreds cabin"I jumoed out of bed and went and got my broom and we flew to hadrigeds cabin we burst in we found an almost dead harry and an a really hurt ron "hermoine why didn't you tell me that ron was hurt to"

"well hadrids got him coverd"

"ok ok whats wrong with harry"

"well from what I can gather he got tackled and he just went down the dementor did not give him a chance to defend himself at all"

"well I really don't know what to do hermoine go to snape tell him he will lose all his charms if he does not give me the potion"

"I am on it" hermoine took the broom and flew off I went over to ron

"ron hol still let me see that" I took the bandages off his arm and looked at the cut it was pretty big

"ron this might hurt" I burned the cut and it healed he said

"how come you can't do that toharry"

"because stupid he got hit by a dementor who sucked out his soul there is no aount of fire that will cure him" hermoine enterd with the potion "hadrid hold harry down he will shake I can promise that"

I poured the poitonin harrys mouth then went and got a bottle from hadrids shelf "hadrid this is empty right?"

"yea it is"

"stand back all of you"

"I shot raw energy into the bottle" I closed it up and went and tied harry down and my self to him around the wrist "no whatever I may say you must not untie me if you do then harry and I will die" I popped the cap and I let the mist sarwm over me and harry I enterd the state and stared to shake the whole process took about 1 hour to complte it hurt bad and I started to scream harry did not make a sound befor ei knew it one hour was up I fell out of my chair and I went and I lay on the floor for a couple of minutes and just started up at the celling then I slowly got up and went over to harry he had not opend his eyes yet I did the one thing after a healing that a protector is not supposed to do I went over and kissed him he instanlly woke up I colasped hadrid caught me in mid fall he carried me over to a couch of his and laid me down I was still awake and looked over at harry he said "what happened" hermone steeped forward

"amy did"

"she did when I woke up all I saw was a misyterious person kissing me"

I felt pain in evry part of my body "hermoine go and get my knife"

"amy whats wrong"

"please I am begging here I need that knife"

"ok ok I'll get it" hermoine took the broom and flew off she returned shortly with it

"here amy I've got it"

"hand it to me"

"here you go"

I took it and in my arm in the main vain I was immortal so I could not die ron tried to pull it out of my skin hermoine held hom back "ron you dolt stop it she knows what she is doing"

"well I think anone who sticks knifes in theselfs is trying to commit suciced"

"ron shut up"

"well personally I have to agree" mouthfoy enterd hermoine tried to push him out of the hut but he through her aside "mouthfoy how like you to come back to beg forgiveness from me I told you will suffer my rath"

"what rath you can't even protect youself"

"can it mothfoy can'nt you give it a rest I hate you and you hate me that's that so go away and leave harry ron and hermoine and myself alone"

"well sorry I just can't do that now can I"

"well you can if you know whats good for you"

I shot him with fire he rielled back and ran back to the castle I went and sayt back down and pulled the kinfe out and sat there I my blood was black and it was not from the robe ether "this is so bad hagrid you have a buket?"

"yes I do here you go"

"thanks"

I let the blood drip into the buket it took about I hour then it was over harry came over and he looked into the buket and said to hadrid "do you have any animals who like blood?"

"yea I will give this to them"

"thanks hagrid"

"no problem"

"amy can you stand"

"I don't know if I can"

"try it" I stood up and cloasped harry caught me hermoine got worried

"harry how are we going to get her back to the castle"

"let me think I know the broom"

ron came over to me and he held my hadn then searing pain ripped through my body I screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Mystical

I needed a place to think I went to the main hall and sat down at a table mouthfoy was there "ooooooooo it's the freak again you wanna coumunacate with the sprits"

"can it mouthfoy"

I went back to thinking I tried recalling where I put my wand "hey amy look what I've got"

"my wand give back mouthfoy or I am going to hurt you"

"oh please like you could through a punch"

"shut up mouthfoy if you know whats good for you"

"yea right crab golyel check her out she's trying to pick a fight with me"

"that's it"

fire built up in my hands and shot mouthfoy in the stomach he went flying then he pulled his wand and he tried to defeat me I beat him in ten seconds flat

"that's it mouyfoy I am sick and tried of your jokes now shut up and stop crying that gives me a headach"

he ran back to his room I went and sat down and concentrated hard it was coming back

how hades and pers aphone had sent me here and how I met people who could cast spells but were not like me how I felt so outa place here and my only friend was the ghots who live dhere then I slowly came back to realality and stood and went to dumbulldores office

"amy here again I was expecting you"

"oh really"

"yea come over here I want to start training now"

"right now"

"yes"

"coming"

"now I have a shiled this time so give it your best shot"

I shot fire at him and after 2hours I started to taste blood I tried to stop but couldn't

"amystop here"

"trying to"

"stop I said stop"

"I can't "

I colasped mongonagle came running

"well we have to get her to the hospital"

"no we must let noone know about what happened here today get her to her room and make sure she keeps her mouth shut"

magonalge helped me up and led me back to my room one of the girls asked what ahpped to me I didn't answer she followed me up to my room and she kept askng questions man that was annoying so iw ent ot the lake and sat on the dock the girl didn't follow me there

and played with fire for awalie and then harry potter came and sat by me I didn't want ot be seen so I dove in the water robes and everything wrong Idea since I could shoot fire I quickly fizzed out the last thing isaw was mgonagal running diown the dock towards me and harry jumping in the water I woke up and I was in the hospital I quickly jumped up and I the nurse stopped me and said "your not going anywhere"

"you don't unerstand I have to go to my room now"

"fine fine go ahead "

"thanks" I ran to my room and then as soon as I got there I rummaged through my bag and came across my knife "thanks hades" I mutterd to myself then I sat on my bed and took my arm and cut it open then as soon as I did that the girl who would not stop flowing me she started to scream "no stop stop before someone hears you stop I am dong this fro me and it's not bad really it's not"

"then why are you doing it"

"because I am the new protector"

"you are who are you"

"my name is amy"

"my name is hermonine" after our little meeting in my room we where inserperable we could not be sepereated and she was the firat friend I had in a long time we spent lunch together and we had the same classes and all that the I invited her to my room again one night when she arrived I told her "hermoine I am so glad you're here I want you to stay by me you know when you saw me cutting open my arm I had to get all thw ater out of my system or I would fizz out like you know but tonight I have to take a vile of myblood and save it for dumbledore he needs my blood to help train me"

"ok ok I will stay with you"

" hermoine if I scram then I want you to cover my mouth no one can hear me "

I pulled up my robe sleeve and took my knife and cut open my arm it hurt like hell I wanted to scram bad " hermoine get the vile from the bag hurry please"

"here you go"

"thanks"

"I took the vile and I let the blood flow into it when it was full I put the cap back on it and set it on my desk I got bandges out and bangeed up my arm "hey would you like to come to the muggle world and see me and my show"

"sure I have to get pressmission though don't worry I'll ask dumbledore"

"thanks amy"

"your welcome"

the nexy day I went to dumbledores office and asked him and he said that hermoine could go I went and found to her at the libray and told her I and at around 5:00 she got dressed and we met she started open mouth at my costume "I know I know it's wrong but I have to earn money though"

"ok ok well I can live with that"

"come on"

"coming"

we got on my broom and we flew to the pub and went to the back and went ot the club "amy nice to se you"

"thanks"

"hey girl come home with me tonight"

"sorry but in your dreams"

"heres amy th dancer"

I danced and all the boys where going ga ga then wen went back to the castle when we went back to the castle we saw harry and ron going down to hagrides cabin so we followed them we got there and they were talking about the protecter hermoine went in

" well how nice to see you hermoine we were jujst vtalking about the protector of the castle"

"yea who do you think is going to be"

"I already know"

"well spit it out tell us"

"Shes outside the cabin"

"she is bring her in"

hermoine came out I said "hermoine why did you tell them they don't know me and I am dressed like this"

"oh they can keep a sercret"

"oh fine"

I went In they started to laugh "shes it" more laughing

"she can't through a punch"

"harry that is what mouthfoy said you better wacth out"

"whatever hermoine"

"seriously guys stop it don't get her mad"

"that's it I guess I have to show you what I can do"

I went to the door fire built up I put my hands forward and I shot the door down and then turend around and shot the place right above harrys head and rons to they ducked and I laughed then a demortor came and he tried to suck my soul out I tackled him to the ground and shot fire out but it didn't do anthing to him then he got up and he got me down and he started to suck my soul I recited the charm the hades taught me if I needed him when I did he aapered and he defeated the dementor and he came over to me "amy are you ok"

"yea yea I am fine thanks for coming"

"your welcome and I tell persaphone you said hi"

"thanks hades"

"your welcome" harry ron were starting open mouthed at hades and then at me I went back inside and I rematerized the door and sat down then my head started to spin "wow the some battle I should go back to my room and get some rest" I didn't get as far as the door when I colsaped everthing wnet dark when I woke up hermoine was beside me sleeping I was back in my bed " hermoine wake up wake up what happened to me"

"hunh oh you fell and passed out"

"amy"

"oh no here comes dumbledore"

"amy training startes now"

"coming"

"hermoine your coming to" we both got up and we wnet to his office he said "well I discovered something you can shoot fire and you can also shoot water and air lets try it"

"all right"

"you can only shoot water and air when your in the state you hate going into"

"all right I will try"

I shot fire and then he said "stop" I stoped then he said "go into that state"

"I'll try" so I went into that state and I shot water and air at dumbledore then I came out of my state and I had to sit down I sat down hermoine cam eover no wonder why you hate that state I can see why searing pain ripped through my body mouhfoy came in "you you son of a b wy did you come here I am not your girlfriend anymore so leave me alone"

"professor you think she is it you can't be serious look at her she is cowering in fear because of me I think I should be it"

"mouthfoy leave can't you hear she said leave" hermoine said

"shut up mudblood"

"mouthfoy leave now she is not cowering in fear because of you your causing her pain just leave and go"

"professor you think so"

"mouthfoy don't come near her"

he came near me I dropped out of the chair and shook hermoine saw what he was going to do next "don't you dare kiss her" he leaned down and he kissed me I sceamed and shook I could not regain control of myself mouthfoy cackled and evil laugh then dumble dore came over and escorted him out he got expelled I shook even more hermoine helped me up and when we got to the door dumbledore said "hermoine you are excused from all your classes your going to help"

"yes professor"

she helped me up and she half carried half dragged me to my room she gently out me down on the bed "what's wrong with her"

it was harry "harry what are you doing here your supposed to be in your dorm"

"well I noticed you went into dumbledores office and then came out amy looking like she had just died"

"well she almost did mouthfoy came and kissed her"

"what no way"

"yes way"

"hermoine it's ok if he knows I really don't care now look in my bag and find my knife for me will you" she did it and she handed me the knife I took the knife and pulled up my robe up and amied the knife at my stomach harry saw what I was going to do and he dove for the knife but hermoine held him back and he said "amy don't do it"

"harry shut up she knows what she is doing she has to do this to feel better do you want her to die or do you want her to live?" I took aim and stuck in me I fellbakc in pain we had the light on my blood was black hermoine came over and finally got out all the blood and then I sta up still bleeding she got out the bandages and wrapped me up I felt

better harry started at me open mouthed

"what that's what I have to do"

he just turned around and ran back to his dorm hermoine came over "well not as smoth I guess"

"remind me to kill mouthfoy ok"

"fine with me"

the next day there was a quitch macth and griffindor was the first house and stherin the second I was in griffindor house and I was cheering harrry on as he flew around trying to spot the snitch when he saw it he went after it then sarming out onto the felid came dementors everybody was screaming dumbledore looked at me and I went and got a broom from one of the fallin players and took it up to the dementors I shot fire water nad air I soon defeated them all there was one left I shot it it didn't work I went into the state and did some amazing stuff the dementor was defeaten everybody was safe noone was hurt I made eyecontact with harry he just looked at me then mouthfoy came riding up to me I looked away he turend my head around and kissed me he was the one holding me up then he let me go I fell 50 feet to the ground everything went dark the last thing I heard was "the quittich macth is cancled griffinerdor wins" I woke up ot hermoines concered face over me and harry next to me and mouthfoy I sat up and looked at mouthfoy and punched him in the face and he relled back nad he co mplained "she punched me"

"well you desrive it mouthfoy"

"yea you do"

I stated to get up when ig to up I montioned for hermoine to follow me we went to snaoe "well well well what brings you here"

"I need something fromyou"

"what is it"

"you kjow what it is"

"yes I do well should I give it to you"

"you know what will happin if you don't"

"yes I do know but I really don't care" I went over to him "you know snape I have been thinking if you want to go back to your orginall good self and escape the ungleness I would be happy ot help you need to give me the potion now though"

"ok ok here here take it"

"keep me sulplied"

"I will do anything"

"well here it goes"

I shot power and instead of the ugly teacher he was he looked handsome and he fell to his kness thanking me I wnet ack to my room and sat down popped 6the co and rank it all and then hermoine came in " well that was pretty cool I think everyoneknows now that you are the protector"

"well dumbledore will tell the ones who don't know tomarow though"

my srtomach sarted to hurt bad I held it and leaned over "that idiot snape he gave me the wrong one hermoine go and get snape" hermoine went off she brought snape back "snape you know better than to mess with me"

"what I agve you the potion"

"yea the wrong one if you don't fix this I will take away what you got"

"fine fine I will get something hermoine make sure she does not vomit"

"sure snape"

I fell over and I could not breath snape came back he gave me the right one "will you keep your promise"

"yea yea snape don't do it again"

"ok"

the next day was the ceremony for me to become the new protector I went out to the yard and stood up on stage dumbledore came up "as we all know the old protector greg died protecting us but for youn today I bring the new protetor" as I was getting redy I saw a dementor come and attack harry "harry duck" he did I shot the dementor and it came towards me I shot it and it came and tackled me to the ground and started to suck my soul out he was strong really stirng he laughed an evil laugh and he said "you weak and defless human you will die"

"bring it on"

"it willl be my pleaser to do so"

I shot the dementor with fire he was gone instantly harry on the other hand was ok but shaken that a girl saved him and that she was the protector my robes and such were burned my skin was burned it was time to do the demostration I took my broom and I flew upinto the air and made lighting appear out of nowhere then the demstration was over I felw down and my head was spinning I sat down on the ground hermoine Cme ovrer "amy are you ok"

"yea yea I am fine"

"you don't look so good"

"well I had to show demo"

"well yea and had to fight a dementor"

then pain like my knofe ripping through my stomach

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh this kills owwwwww this is not cool"

"common lets get you to the hospital"

"I told you I am fine"

"amy no your not common"

"no leave me here"

"no common"

"hermoine I am fine just a little stomach ach is all"

I sarted to through up blood "amy common lets get you to the hospital"

"hermoine I am fine"

"harry persuade her"

"amy listin to me your not fine"

"yes I am harry"

"madam ponfree please come over here"

"it looks like she has sufferd multiple damage just from her doing alson the demo and the demntor"

"amy listin to me your not ok common lets get you somewhere safe"

"harry really I am fine just give me a minute"

dumble dore came over "harry hermoine that will do she knows what she is doin"

mouthfoy stepped forward "that proves it she can't defend us she'll die when she gets the chance"

"wacth it mouthfoy"

"what she's is not going to do anything to me"

"I said wacth it"

"oooooooooo so you love her now your sticking up for he"

"no iam not in love and listin to his lies he can't lie to spare his life"

I rose with sheer anger towards mouthfoy I stood up and went over to him I enterd the state once again he turend around I picked him up my eyes glowed you could only see white "you dare diffy me and you dare curse me you'll shall have it by god you will suffer my rath mouthfoy"

"no I am sorry"

I shoyt fire into him and sent him relling and then I gatherd water and soaked him through for the final touch I punched him no one touched me or said anything the just stood there I said "let that be a message anyone who dares curse me ir makes me mad will end up like him" I came out of the state and dropped into sheer darkness I woke to find myself in the hospital with harry ron hermoine looking over me and pretty much the whole school was there I was surprised really surprised "what happind"

"you fainted"

"oh I did"

"my head is pounding"

"yea I bet it is"

"I am going to my room"

"I got up and walked out and went o my room" I chanted the spell to summon hades he apred in my room "oh hades I am so glad to see you "

"I am to sweet heart"

we had small talk then he had to go I went to bed the later tat night hermoine came to my bedroom "amy wake up please harry is hurt"

"what happened"

"he was out side when a dementor came and attacked him"

"where is he now"

"he is in hadgreds cabin"I jumoed out of bed and went and got my broom and we flew to hadrigeds cabin we burst in we found an almost dead harry and an a really hurt ron "hermoine why didn't you tell me that ron was hurt to"

"well hadrids got him coverd"

"ok ok whats wrong with harry"

"well from what I can gather he got tackled and he just went down the dementor did not give him a chance to defend himself at all"

"well I really don't know what to do hermoine go to snape tell him he will lose all his charms if he does not give me the potion"

"I am on it" hermoine took the broom and flew off I went over to ron

"ron hol still let me see that" I took the bandages off his arm and looked at the cut it was pretty big

"ron this might hurt" I burned the cut and it healed he said

"how come you can't do that toharry"

"because stupid he got hit by a dementor who sucked out his soul there is no aount of fire that will cure him" hermoine enterd with the potion "hadrid hold harry down he will shake I can promise that"

I poured the poitonin harrys mouth then went and got a bottle from hadrids shelf "hadrid this is empty right?"

"yea it is"

"stand back all of you"

"I shot raw energy into the bottle" I closed it up and went and tied harry down and my self to him around the wrist "no whatever I may say you must not untie me if you do then harry and I will die" I popped the cap and I let the mist sarwm over me and harry I enterd the state and stared to shake the whole process took about 1 hour to complte it hurt bad and I started to scream harry did not make a sound befor ei knew it one hour was up I fell out of my chair and I went and I lay on the floor for a couple of minutes and just started up at the celling then I slowly got up and went over to harry he had not opend his eyes yet I did the one thing after a healing that a protector is not supposed to do I went over and kissed him he instanlly woke up I colasped hadrid caught me in mid fall he carried me over to a couch of his and laid me down I was still awake and looked over at harry he said "what happened" hermone steeped forward

"amy did"

"she did when I woke up all I saw was a misyterious person kissing me"

I felt pain in evry part of my body "hermoine go and get my knife"

"amy whats wrong"

"please I am begging here I need that knife"

"ok ok I'll get it" hermoine took the broom and flew off she returned shortly with it

"here amy I've got it"

"hand it to me"

"here you go"

I took it and in my arm in the main vain I was immortal so I could not die ron tried to pull it out of my skin hermoine held hom back "ron you dolt stop it she knows what she is doing"

"well I think anone who sticks knifes in theselfs is trying to commit suciced"

"ron shut up"

"well personally I have to agree" mouthfoy enterd hermoine tried to push him out of the hut but he through her aside "mouthfoy how like you to come back to beg forgiveness from me I told you will suffer my rath"

"what rath you can't even protect youself"

"can it mothfoy can'nt you give it a rest I hate you and you hate me that's that so go away and leave harry ron and hermoine and myself alone"

"well sorry I just can't do that now can I"

"well you can if you know whats good for you"

I shot him with fire he rielled back and ran back to the castle I went and sayt back down and pulled the kinfe out and sat there I my blood was black and it was not from the robe ether "this is so bad hagrid you have a buket?"

"yes I do here you go"

"thanks"

I let the blood drip into the buket it took about I hour then it was over harry came over and he looked into the buket and said to hadrid "do you have any animals who like blood?"

"yea I will give this to them"

"thanks hagrid"

"no problem"

"amy can you stand"

"I don't know if I can"

"try it" I stood up and cloasped harry caught me hermoine got worried

"harry how are we going to get her back to the castle"

"let me think I know the broom"

ron came over to me and he held my hadn then searing pain ripped through my body I screamed

**_after 7 years of hiding draco lives in a aboandoned house draco is sick with a curse harry put on him and hermoine can't fix it he wants to find amy but does not know where she is _**

****

**_amy went about cleaning the house she herd a crack from the front yard she instantly grabbed her knife and started towards the door the was a masked figure outside she intanlly thought "death eater" she changed into a dog and barked fercily at the stanger hoping that he would go away it was night time she really could not see him he came closer and closer to her she changed into a lion hoping to scare him away she changed back and held out her knife towards his chest "take an easy I am only going to take this mask off " she lowerd the knife the stanger took the mask off she thought she was huluanating when she reaizeld that it was mouthfoy her bitter emeny he looke dpale and shurken up not buff like he had when he was in hogwarts she usherd him inside he sat down on the couch amy sat down on the other chair next to it there was a 5minute silince as she sat there rotating her thumbs around and around he finally spoke he said "I came to find you I need your help as you might have known harry cursed me" _**

**_"no I had no idea remember I cut off all contact with them" _**

**_"they are still aliove and well I assume I have not seen much of them ether" with seething anger towards mouthfoy amy stood and she wanted to scream at him he was causeing her a great deal of pain just being in the room with him she asked angrly "whyhave you come back" _**

**_"I need help I can't get rid of this curse on me" _**

**_"why should I help you" _**

**_"because no other person can do what you do" _**

**_"DON'T FLATTER ME" amy voice said as it rised to a shrill scream mouthfoy stood up and boomed _**

**_"I CAME TO YOU SO YOU COULD HELP ME ANS BECAUSE I DID NOT KILL THE ABLUS I LET SNAPE DO IT BECAUSE HE WANTED REVENGE ON HIM FOR LOWERING HIM DOWN AS POTIONS MASTER" draco had said to much he started to see black then amy black then amy then darkness fell all around him amy stood there stock still as she wondered if she ad herd right she quickly came to her senses and half dragged half carried malfoy to her room she got him up onto the bed and he moaned then she went over to her desk she mutterd to herself "I must have ti somewhere in here" _**

**_she couldn't find her orb anywhere she had no contact her phone rang she picked it up it was harry "amy it's me harry are you there" _**

**_"yea I am here" _**

**_"why do you sound upset" _**

**_"well because malfoy came back" _**

**_"what he came back that's not possible I almost killed him he should have died" _**

**_"well harry he did not he is here now in my house lying on the bed moaning in pain" _**

**_"well that's good keep him like that I will be there as soon as I can" _**

**_"harry stop you have to be senseable ok just let it go and let me handle this" _**

**_"fien but I a going to socld you so bad you wished you have never been born" _**

**_"harry stop it now I have to go and take care of malfoy" _**

**_" whatever hermoine says hi bye" _**

**_"bye harry" when she hung up the phone she herd a crack upstairs in the bedroom she rushed up there double time the dark lord was there he was bending over malfoy he looked like he was sucking out dracos soul the dark lord herd her and he pulled his wand out and "said don't take one step closer to him or you will suffer the same fate as he is about to" _**

**_"get away from him you know he does not deserve this" _**

**_"I said step back" _**

**_"no I am not going anywhere" this was brave on her part just standing in the dark lords presenes caused her pain going near him was white pain and a fanit attack all in one the dark lord snesd this and pulled amy tawords him she struggled to get away she screamed horibbaly her scream made the dark lord let go of her and flee to who knows where she went over to malfoys bed and looked at him he had scares all over from where he was hit amy started to cry she instanlly stoped because why was she crying for malfoy she sort of slapped herself to regain composer he woke up and he looked over at her and he jumped out of bed only to fall right back down on the bed he graoned amy said "malfoy you need to rest and I have plans tonight I will be back around 11:00 here is my cell number if you need anything" malfoy graoned in response she went to the closet and went into the guest room and put on her coustume and went to her job and then she was late she knew what was coming 7glasses of champain shoved down her throught she was not to happy about it ether after the show she went home when the campaign kicked in she ran to the bathroom and threw up fro about 15 minutes then she got up and spalished water on her face and went ot go and check on malfoy she enterd she was still in her coat malfoy was upa dn about looking around "how are you feeling" _**

**_"fine fine" _**

**_" that's good" the champaine came up again _**

**_"I'll be right back" amy ran to the bathroom and threw up again for 15 minutes and came back _**

**_"what happened" _**

**_"I threw up" _**

**_"you did did you have to much to drink" _**

**_" sort of I am part of show and my group and myself agreed that anyone who is late gets 7 glasses champain shoved down there thoughts it's to make us not be late anymore" _**

**_" you don't look so good" _**

**_"look who is talking" _**

**_"truce" _**

**_"by the way there is a order meeting here tomarow" _**

**_"there is nowone contacted me " _**

**_"yea I did not get the notice until just now" amy walked out of the room malyfoy wonderd " no this can't be happing to me I can't fall in love with her I just can't I've got to much on my mind right now and she is only going to make matters worse for me" in the guest room amy wondered the same thing they bothe went to sleep amys alarm went off In the moring she got everthing ready she had to go outside and keep the house in hiding when all the the wizards where there she had to stand outside and make her house dissapear she had to stay that way for and hour usally was tried after this when everybody was there then she went outside and waited until mgonall gave her the signal she made the house disapperd into thick air the meeting was almost over when valdeumort apperd before amy she noticed and stopped doing what she was doing and started to attack him he defelted her and sent her fkying throught the door into the main room everyone looked at her "hes back" _**

****

"who who is back"

**_"valdemort " with these words said amy got abck up and went over to valdeumort and started to shoot again and then sent her through the second story of her house into her room she surprised malfoy and hermoine who was asking him questions malfoy move dot help her up she turend him down and got up herself wipped the blood from her lip and went and tried to shoot valdeumort he sent her through the glass windows she landed against the stove hard glass was pushed into her she rolled over valdeumort came in everyone saw him avada karvadad he shot amy she was immortal she could not die he made her pass out he left harry was the first to speak _**

**_"is she dead" _**

**_"no it looks like she is passed out" amy rolled over and moaned harry came over to her and said thanks for saving our lives" _**

**_"it was nothing" she let out a wezz she noticed she had a craked rib she tried to stand up she intanlly fell back down harry helped her up and brought her over to the couch and started to pick all the glass pieces out she winced in pain every time malfoy and hermoine came back down staris to see what had happened _**

**_"what happened to her" malfoy said as he gazed upon harry and amy _**

**_"are you that dunce malfoy she got shot and sent through windows of her house and the second story" _**

**_"well I only knew about the second story I did not know about the glass" _**

**_"whatever" harry said as he picked the last of glass out of amys back she instantly fell over on the floor with a sicking thud harry landed ontop of her he quickly got up and monganall came over and said a healing spell amy opend her eyes and looked around she got up embarsed and stood there stock still and then she sat down rage was building up horrbially In her body she wnate to punch someone instead she just chaned into a snake and stherd around then she changed into a cheeta and ran around _**

**_"so how many animals can you change into" _**

**_"about evey one" _**

**_"can you cjange into humans" _**

**_"yea" she changed into malfoy then harry then hermoine and then back to her orginall self she went up to her rrom and shot fire at a wall and she fell on the bed and she fell asleep she woke up and smelled breakfast cooking she went down strais and wen into the kecthin and she stood back m;afoy was there she thought he had left with the order but he had not she looked at the time she was late again to her show again it was around 11:00 she immaltley ran to her room and got her coustume on and went back downstairs to get her caot and told malfoy "I'll be back I really have to go" _**

**_"hey wait can I come with you" _**

**_"I am in hurry come on" they aperated to the place it wasa club she went backstage malfoy went into the crowd she went on stage and did what she was supposed to do and went off and then aperated home she stormed up to her room "why does he have to be so damn nice to me I hate him" she herd a cfakc in her front yard she went down to the door there stood valdeumort ready for battle with his death eaters she stumbled back into her house and bloted the door and she slumped agasint the door valdeumort aperated inside she tried to shoot him but conter attack it and sent her flying through the wall "get out of here valdeumort now" _**

**_" my sweet is thi s any way to treat your guest" _**

**_"I said get out" he just laughed the kind of laugh that makes your blood curdle she shiverd the death eaters came and attacked her all at once the took turns wich was worse she screamed at the top of her lungs to get them off he just smiled then they were gone valdeumort pulled out his wand and sent her fyling into the refrigerator she landed with a thud then he went on and on when valdeumort was about to leave malfoy camae home to see if she was ok and everything he just wanted to be with her he didn't know whyhe cursed himself for thinking that when he got close to the house his dark mark started to burn with pain he twichted he knew valdeumort was there he went in and ducked down because valdeumort had sent amy flying towards him wityh great force he had his wand at the ready _**

**_"malfoy you were juat like your father weak I tell you weak" _**

**_"no I will not become what my father has a death eater" _**

**_"I know you can't reseit the dark side heed my waring I will be back" _**

**_"stupefy" valdeumort vanished he quickly went over to amy he could not see very well he gently picked her up and carried her tp the house once the light hit her gashes cuts were oozing with blood he sort of started at her he was at a loss about what to do with her she moaned quitley as he thought about what to do he went over said a healing spell and the cuts and gashes were gone she had not opend her eyes yet however when malfy moved she stirred a little and malfoy stood frozen he wnated to kiss her on the lips she was so peacefull looking and he wanted to protect her from all harm he instanlly cursed and said to himself "stop it she is only a comrad nothing more don't think of her in that way" she turned and looked at him he looked into her green eyes and could not cacth himself he walked over and leaned down and kissed her she was taken aback by it she tensed then she relaxed and returend the kiss slowly the parted and she smiled up at his gray eyes that refelcted the fire that was in the fireplace she was falling for him he leaned in to kiss her again through the kiss she said "malfoy this is wrong we should not be doing this" he pulled back realizing there predecament and quickly got up and went over to the staris and went to bed _**


End file.
